narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Explosion Release: Deleterious Embodiment
|image=Explosion_deleterious_embodiment.jpg |kanji=爆遁: 有害物 具現 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bakuton: Yuugaibutsu Gugen |literal english=Explosion Release: Deleterious Embodiment |viz manga=Explosion Release: Self-Induced Explosion |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Explosion Release, Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow, |jutsu type=Explosion Release, Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Garyo Kanakura |hand signs=Dog, Ram, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Dog, Hands Clapped Together |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=The Rise of Garyo Kanakura |jutsu media=Manga }} is a powerful Explosion Release technique crafted by the President of Sargon, Garyo Kanakura and it is one that requires precision and no remorse for taking a life whether if they were friend or foe. It also incorporates the corrupting nature of the Emperor's astral existential energy. This technique transforms Garyo or even the opponent's into a living bomb that is able to explode with little to no warning. Strangely enough, the eloquence that is produced from the subsequent explosion resembles glittering evaporation expanding from those inflicted with the technique. Overview Is a powerful Explosion Release technique that incorporates the volatility of Garyo’s chakra along with the all corrupting nature of Asu’s chakra in order to spread Garyo’s Explosion Release charka throughout the opponent’s chakra network uncontested and eventually turns them into a living, breathing time bomb that effects the physical world and the astral plane. This is considered a favorite technique utilized by the embodiment of war and despair due to its accessibility and functionality. To initiate this technique, Garyo must merge his astral plane existential energy (given by Asu) along with his Explosion Release chakra within his core in a helical manner. Then while his fists are clutched to his chest in a prayer fashion, Garyo will then allow this combination of astral plane existential energy and his Explosion Chakra to flow throughout his body. From the tips of his hair to the soles of his feet, Garyo’s mix of chakra and energy will progress through his body at an exceedingly profligate pace. Effects From here, he only needs to make contact with the opponent or vice versa. Once the connection is made, Garyo’s combination of astral existential energy and his Explosion Release chakra surges through the opponent’s physical form and spreads throughout their soul as well. There is a time frame of three to four minutes before the opponent self-destructs by using Garyo’s mix and igniting their own chakra as well. During this time frame, the opponent’s skin will start to crackle and crumble into dust exposing a reddish-orange hue of explosion and existential chakra from within. This technique on all levels is absolutely fatal as it affects both the physical from and the soul. Also, opponent’s whom host other spirits i.e. Jinchuriki succumb to this technique and their explosion is far more dangerous as it converts the charka of the host and of the entity inside to a self-destruction Explosion Release technique. Drawbacks Though this technique is indeed dreadful, it does have its drawbacks. The first being is that the technique effects all forms of matter than can affect opponent's on the spiritual level. Therefore, opponent's or allies who are near he deleterious explosions will be instantly disintegrated. Garyo himself constantly has the Ark: The Chest of the Covenant (契約の聖櫃, Keiyaku no Seihitsu) technique active in order to protect himself from this technique. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Explosion Release Category:SahaTo Category:Chakra Flow Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Lightning Release Category:Jutsu with Hand Seals